


Mulct

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [894]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony gets a speeding ticket while chasing a suspect.





	Mulct

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/12/2001 for the word [mulct](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/12/mulct).
> 
> mulct  
> A fine or penalty.  
> To punish for an offense or misdemeanor by imposing a fine or demanding a forfeiture.  
> To obtain by fraud or deception.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #538 Ticket.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Mulct

Tony groaned as he spotted the flashing police lights. Pulling over, he grabbed his license and registration and proof of insurance along with his federal agent badge. 

“Are you aware you were going 80 in a 55 zone?” 

“Yes, you’re interfering. I was chasing a criminal. Now, he’s going to get away.” Tony showed his badge to the police officer.

“NCIS? Never heard of it. I’ll have to write you up.” 

Tony wanted to bang his head against the steering wheel, but he refrained. He so didn’t need a speeding ticket right now. He just hoped that Gibbs could help him get the mulct waived. He didn’t want to have to take back the gift he’d found for Gibbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
